The Justice Order: Zod's Return
by Nerokin4
Summary: Ca-El has grown to have a son and that son is ready to take his position as protector of Earth. How will the new leader of the New Justice leauge do on his first job? (I do not own all of the characters in this story)


**The Justice Order**

Alphaman's Rising

Jonathan Kent was a remembered name to the Kent family. But only Jon's parents, Lois and Clark knew the true history behind it. A history that wasn't revealed to Jon until he reached fifteen. It started when he woke up and he was running late to school. He lived about a mile out from school and ran that in about ten minutes. It was kind of scary to Jon about how he got there so fast especially since he wasn't out of breath.

Later in class he was trying to focus on biology, but for some reason he got a more in depth look than he wanted. He saw every bit of the frog he was dissecting before he dissected it. He was getting scared now. He then concentrated on the frog, but apparently a little too much because it burst into flames. In a fit of panic he grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the fire. Things only got stranger from there.

He went to his locker and broke the door off.

He climbed the rope in gym without even touching it.

He froze some soup that his mom prepared just by breathing on it.

So many strange things happened that at the end of the day Jon ran home without getting on the bus.

"Mom! Dad!" he yelled up the stairs. "Something happened!"

They rushed down the stairs, and asked what happened.

"Okay so I ran to school today and it only took ten minutes! In biology I saw straight through a frog before it burst into flames! During free period I broke my locker! In gym I didn't even have to touch the rope to climb it! During lunch I froze your soup! What the hell is happening to me!?"

"Oh boy." Clark said. "We were hoping this day would never come."

"What?" Jon asked.

"What he means is we were hoping those kinds of things wouldn't happen to you." Lois said.

"What!?"

"Jon… I have a little story to tell you about your birth. Me, your mother, about you." Clark said. "It started the day I was born. My cousin, Kara, was placed into chronic sleep for eighteen years, and she and I were launched off our home planet by our parents Jor-El, Lara, and Zar-El. I grew up under the care of Jonathan and Martha Kent, the grandparents you know about, but I was not human I was only raised that way. I grew up under the influence of humans but I had special powers that were suppressed only by pieces of my home planet, Krypton.

"Eventually I had become so attached to my earthly brethren that I found a way to protect them using my power. I became Superman. I had found a group of extraordinary people, Green Arrow, The Flash, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, a whole lot of people with extraordinary talents and abilities. But they were all human.

"The Justice League was disbanded and we live out more normal lives. Got married, had kids, but we stayed in touch. Those of us who had special talents trained their children just in case, And those who had powers were hoping that our kids wouldn't develop our powers, you're proof that those hopes were faulty."

"My dad is an Alien?" Jon found it hard to believe. But he understood it was the truth. "What Am I?"

"You are half human and half Kryptonian," Lois said. "Your true name is Sar-El, from the house of El."

"What's dad's true name?"

"Ca-El," Clark said. "I was hopping my Kryptonian genes would be recessive. Today was proof that I was wrong." The phone rang. Lois went to answer it.

"It's Barry," Lois said. Clark went to see what Mr. Allen wanted.

"Hey Barry… I know, Jon has inherited my powers… what!? Derrick too!?... Okay, I'll call Bruce and Oliver, bye."

"Something wrong?" Jon asked.

"Derrick has his father's powers now. The Justice League is starting again," Clark said. "I have to call the others, Lois you'd better make him an outfit, make it original."

Lois brought Jon to the basement.

"So, what would you call yourself?" she asked. Jon thought it over.

"How does Alphaman sound?"

"Very strong. What would you say you would prefer to wear?"

"Anything but trunks and diapers."

"Mhm, would you like a cape?"

"No thanks."

"Okay, give me twenty four hours. Your suit will be ready then."

Black Archer's Assist

Matt Quinn was at his family's archery range practicing every shot and move he could when his father, Oliver, came in. In his hand was a duffle bag.

"The Justice Order is approved," He said. "Here's your outfit." Matt opened the bag. He pulled out a hood, and an outfit that matched Green Arrow's in black. There were utility pockets all over the suit and various weapons and tools of long range. These too were black.

"They aren't green…" Matt said. He was expecting to be called the next Green Arrow.

"You are already aware that you can't keep my light alive, and let yours go out. Like Clark said once upon a time I need a Legacy not a replacement."

"So who am I going to be?"

"Black Archer."

Matt, Playing Black Archer, was out on the field patrolling for trouble. He found some by the Museum of Natural History. They were stealing some valuable jewels from the museum. They ran and hid in the nearest alley. Matt took the opportunity to shoot one with a shock arrow. He was down and spazing wildly. One of the others went to check on his ally and the other looked up at Matt as he drew another arrow.

Matt fired and it found its mark and landed in the guys shoulder. Matt jumped down and pulled out two tonfa and started swirling them around and hitting every guy until they were all unconscious. He left the words _Black Archer _on a nearby wall and used a Grappling hook to get out of there. He went to report to his father about his patrol results.

Alphaman's Recruitment

The original Justice League had brought their kids to their space station. Jon looked around nervously. There was Derrick Allan, and Jared Wane, Sarah Prince and Matt Quinn. There were other people, but they were away being trained for other duties at the moment.

Jon looked down at his Alphaman suit. His mom put together a one piece spandex suit with a hood, and armored boots and gloves. Everyone was dressed differently, and going by their hero name. Alphaman, Lightspeed, Birdseye, Invincigirl, and Black Archer.

Derrick, when dressed as Lightspeed, wore a black and red striped suit with black boots, gloves, and a symbol of a star on his chest.

Jared, dressed as Birdseye, had a feathery cloak, trunks, and utility belt over a black men's leotard.

Sarah, while Invincigirl, wore a leotard without much protection on the neck and arms.

Matt, as Black Archer, wore a black cloak and matching muscle suit which had a lot of hidden weapons.

The original Justice League was standing in the command center across from their kid. Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Batman, the Flash and Superman in that order.

They started calling the new Justice Order into the inner chambers one by one.

"Jon Kent. Step forward," Superman eventually called. They led Jon into the inner chamber of the Station.

"Jon Kent," Batman said. "Aka Sar-El son of Clark Kent, Aka Ca-El Aka Superman. What will your name be?"

"Alphaman," Jon said as strong as he could.

"Do you have what it takes to lead this team as your father did before you?" Wonder Woman asked.

"No… I've never been the leader of anything in my life… I'm sorry."

"Leadership in your case can be taught, or should I say earned?" Green Arrow said. "You have it mostly in you, but you need to harden your sense of it."

"And we do have ways of giving you that test," Flash said. Just then, the alarm went off and on the screen was a man in a black duster.

"Zod!?" Superman said. "This can't be happening!"

"Wouldn't this be a perfect opportunity to test them?" Flash said.

"You don't understand! Zod is too powerful!"

"Dad we can't fight him unless we learn his fighting style, maybe we should do this."

Superman looked half betrayed and half scared. But he decided that Jon was right apparently.

"Fine but you had better survive."

Alphaman, Lightspeed, Invincigirl, Birdseye, and Black Archer searched for Zod and attempted to fight him. When they found him he was terrorizing the innocents of Metropolis. He had already killed so many people indiscriminately. Zod was about to kill one little boy when Black Archer shot a flare arrow at him. He turned around to find the Justice Order. He drew a knife that looked deadly sharp and had a green crystal blade.

"In case you forgot, it's morally wrong to kill innocent people." Black Archer said.

"They would live again if I succeed in my goal," Zod said.

"What goal could be so gruesome as to bring the dead back to life?" Lightspeed asked.

"I plan to re-carve this planet in my image. I have found a way for people to be replicated and to give them powers you could only dream of. I plan to make my People, Kryptonians live again as these people are replicated."

"I don't think it would be smart to attempt that so long as the Justice Order is around," Invincigirl said.

"I'd like to see you try to stop me." Zod threw the knife at Lightspeed, who just dashed out of the way. The problem was it was now headed towards Alphaman. Mostly out of fear he blew the knife away.

Zod seemed impressed, almost shocked. Then Alphaman rushed up and punched Zod in the jaw. He flew straight into a skyscraper, Invincigirl and Alphaman flew up after Zod. Unfortunately He was waiting. He threw a knife at Alphaman, another like the one from earlier. But it just hit Alphaman's chest and fell to the floor. Now Zod was scared. But not too scared to blast Invincigirl out of the window. He Grabbed Alpahman by the Neck.

"You are Kryptonian, but how the hell could you survive a Kryptonite Knife being thrown at you?"

"I have my secrets. That's all you need to know," Alphaman concentrated and blasted Zod's face with his heat vision. In a fit of blindness Zod flew away. The first mission as leader and it ended in failure. That was all the proof the League needed to know that Alphaman couldn't lead this team.

Black Archer's Reassurance

Matt and the others in the Justice order were upset with themselves. Not only did they let Zod get away, but they almost failed to protect Jon, their leader. Matt and the others had been told about the League's choice for the Order's leader, but they didn't want anyone as fragile as Jon to lead them. Jon was in the inner chambers of the station, while the other kids were waiting and beating themselves up over their loss.

Finally Matt had an epiphany. He and the others could use this loss to learn their mistakes, and improve next time.

"Hey! We can't just sit here doing nothing!" he said. "We need to look for that guy, Zod, before he kills anyone else!"

"How are we supposed to do that?" Derrick asked. "We don't even know how to use any of this stuff."

"Besides," Sarah added. "You saw what Zod did to Jon, if it happened again he or anyone else here or on earth might die."

"That's why we're a team, so we can keep each other safe while working together to make the world safe."

"He's right," Jared said. "On all but one point, we need practice before we go after this guy again."

Jon came out with the Justice League.

"As we have learned from this latest fight with Zod, you are not ready to face anyone of higher ability than human yet," Batman said. "And Jon needs to strengthen his leadership ability if he is to command this team. So we are going to train each of you."

During Sara's training, Jon came over and slumped in his father's old chair. Matt looked at him and decided he needed to be cheered up a little.

"Hey, Jon," he said. "Don't worry about what happened, it was our first fight and we didn't have a lot of experience."

"You don't understand," Jon said. "I was picked to lead this team, I share the credit when things go well and hog the blame when things go wrong."

"You're missing the point of leadership!" Matt said. "A leader isn't there for Praise or Curse. A leader is there to lead the team to victory. If you think this is all your fault, no wonder we lost."

Jon seemed to think it over for a bit. "Thanks Matt, I needed that," he finally said. He got up when his name was called. Matt felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, just as the alarm went off for Zod again.

Alphaman's Chance

Zod was in Gotham City, Birdseye's Jurisdiction. The Justice Order went there only to find it invaded by a single man. Jon, while playing Alphaman, was as ready as could be to face Zod again, which is to say not very much at all.

They were walking through the city under a curtain of fear so thick you couldn't cut it with a knife if it were physically there. Then, as suddenly as she was there, Invincigirl disappeared. Then Lightspeed, fell unconscious from an unseen blow. Alphaman felt a hand grab his neck and hoist him to the nearest building. In the light of the city he saw Zod's face, once the hand let go.

"I was destroyed by Ca-El." Zod said. "If it weren't for the rest of the Justice League, I wouldn't have ever found a way to be born again. But I was replicated, and my memories were constantly copied as they happened. Even as I died, I remembered and this replica body remembered as well, how the Kryptonian heir killed me. You look so much like him… Sar-El."

Jon was shocked. Zod had figured out who he was. But he kept his face straight. "Why are you so intent on cloning everyone? Is it so bad here that you have to kill everyone and let their clones live on!?"

"There is a difference between a replica and a clone. Clones are children when they are made, and grow up over time. Replicas are made exactly like the original from the moment they're created."

"Thanks for the lesson, but why replicate everyone!? This world is fine the way it is! Why do you think it is this way!?"

"Because it needs someone to fix the errors."

Alphaman grabbed Zod by the coat. "When you fix one error, another is just going to pop up!" He yelled. "And if you think you can just fix all the world's Errors you have a messed up version of reality!" he threw Zod over the side of the roof and jumped after him. Alphaman punched him so hard in the stomach that he felt a rib break. He then threw Zod up into the air, and started flailing blows into Zod sending him higher into the air, so fast Zod never had time to retaliate.

Finally, Zod had an opening which he took, and blew him into the nearest crane. This only made Alphaman mad, and destroyed the crane. They started fighting as equals until finally something stopped them, a Birdarang from Birdseye's belt.

"That's enough!" he said. "Can't you see what this fight is doing Alphaman!? He going to destroy Gotham City and you're going to be a part of it!"

"This world needs to be reset!" Zod Said. "And I intend to get it back in motion, As the Next Krypton!"

"There's no way anything on Earth, on Krypton, anywhere can be reset once it's in motion." Birdseye said.

"Then prove it, Defeat me Alphaman and we shall see who is right." Alphaman was already on him though. He grabbed Zod by the neck and twisted. He felt the bone break and the spinal cord shatter. Jon realized he had killed someone.

"What have I done?" he asked himself.

"You crossed a line that you don't always have to." Batman said. "I don't mean you didn't have to kill Zod, I mean you don't always have to kill the enemy. The move was necessary."

"But I didn't do it out of necessity." Jon said. "I did it out of rage and hate. I did it because I believed he deserved it. He was going to Replicate the world's people and make them Kryptonian. He knew who you were and cursed you! I was right I'm not ready to lead this team."

"You are ready," Superman said. "You're not trying to justify what you did. You're just saying you did it. That takes guts and courage, two qualities ideal in a leader. I knew I was right in offering you the position of leadership."


End file.
